


Carlos' Return

by LadyoftheWoods



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheWoods/pseuds/LadyoftheWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos escapes from the otherwold desert only to be confronted by another threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlos' Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is a brilliant podcast, and their live shows are amazing. All I have to say is "All hail the Glow Cloud."

Hello Listeners, it has been an eventful evening here in Night Vale. The sun was warm, the clouds were shaped like mystical beings and the dunes were mostly safe. Welcome to Night Vale. Dear Listeners, tonight I have a very special treat for you. My boyfriend Carlos has finally escaped the Other world Desert and is here to tell us all how he got out, and the adventure he had while finding his way back home.   
Hello everyone, it's me, Carlos, and I have had a very interesting journey. So today in the Desert I found what seemed to be an old rusty school bus. Being a scientist, i immediatly climbed on board and began exploring. But when I was crouched down behind a seat, the bus began to move! Now, i wasn't sure exactly who or what was driving, and looking out the window I wasn't able to tell if it was the bus moving or if the land around me was shifting, propelling me forward in an endless spin through time. So I decided to talk to the driver, and you won't believe who it was! it was John Peters, You know, the farmer? he said that the not angels had sent him to retrieve me once they figured out a way to travel here. When I asked why him he just shrugged and turned back to the road, so I went and sat down in one of the uncomfortable seats and had flashbacks to my childhood days. After about an hour the bus halted and I got out. But Cecil, it hadn't taken me to Night Vale! As I looked around I realized that I was in a place where the sun never set. It was Desert Bluffs! And exiting the bus behind me wasn't John Peters but a man with an overly large smile and creepy eyes. It Kevin, your rival radio host of Desert Bluffs, and when I spun around Lauren, the old manager of Strex, was standing behind me.  
"Well hello Carlos, It's been so long." said Kevin, with his awful smile that stretched far too wide across his face. "What do you want?" I asked cautiously, searching for an escape. "We just want your help handling the unruly town of Night Vale." said Kevin, coming closer.  
"That's right Kevin," said Lauren, "Last time we tried to bring order to that place we were attacked by monsters-" "and little girls Lauren" cut in Kevin "Thank you Kevin, and little girls" said Lauren. "We only want to help Night Vale, but they won't listen. But they would listen to you. With that annoying radio host Cecil as your boyfriend everyone would listen to you." Lauren said overly sweetly. "I will never betray Cecil. After all, I'm a scientist, but I'm also a person, and when a person cares deeply for another person they don't work with people trying to harm him." I said defiantly. "That's too bad, Carlos, if you aren't on our side, I'm afraid you can't be allowed to exist." said Kevin, pulling out a pistol and pointing it at me. Luckily at this moment loud shouts ran out, and we turned to see young girls carrying heavy copies of Pride and Prejudice, and the javelins that come standard with every copy, running towards us. At their head was Tamika shouting something that sounded like "In the words of the great poet Robert Frost, All enemies of the right will be destroyed in a blaze of fire!" In all the confusion A not angel named Erika wearing only pants came down and grabbed me, lifting me into the air and carrying me across the desert to town hall in Night Vale, where Mayor Dana was waiting on the steps for me. "Hello Carlos, I'm glad to see you're safe. We tried sending angles to get you from the desert as soon as we figured out how, but Strex must have intercepted them and gotten there first. We have people guarding the outskirts of town, so you should be safe as long as you stay here." I nodded and thanked both her and Erika, then walked down the roads until I got to the familiar sight of your radio station. And Cecil, being away so long made me realize something. I can't give up being a scientist, but I have other duties as well, duties to this town, to the citizens, to you Cecil. And as I thought I realized that it's not enough to just share a home together. So what I'm trying to say is, will you marry me Cecil?  
Oh my Listeners. I wasn't expecting this. But Carlos, of course I'll marry you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you. Dear Listeners, I hope you all have someone to come home to. A wife, a husband, a family. I hope you have someone to hold you, or at least to watch over you even if you don't realize that they are watching you. I am off to spend a cozy evening with my Carlos watching old episodes of crime shows. Listeners stay tuned for the sound of every death that has ever happened in this strange savage world,and good night Night Vale, good night.


End file.
